onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
1x10 Handlung: Wonderland (Gegenwart)
Wonderland (Gegenwart): Szene 03: Cyrus Versteck/ Innen (Alice, Will, Cyrus und die Rote Königin sind in dem geheimen Versteck und halten Kriegsrat.) Cyrus: '„Die ganze Zeit die Jafar mich gefangen hielt, waren meine Brüder ganz nah. Wieso hab ich das nicht gemerkt?“ '''Rote Königin: '„Cyrus, mach dir keine Vorwürfe nicht mal Jafar wusste das ihr verwandt seit, sonst hätte er das gegen dich verwendet.“ 'Alice: '„Wie dem auch sei. Wir werden alles tun um sie zu befreien.“ 'Will: '„Und was mach ich? Offengestanden hasse ich das Ding das er da in der Hand hält. Man hat keine Bewegungsfreiheit und es fehlt noch was anderes.“ 'Alice: '„Bitte sag's nicht.“ 'Will: '„Eine Toilette.“ 'Alice: '„Und wenn schon. Wir müssen erst mal raus finden wo die anderen Flaschen sind. Wenn Jafar jetzt im Palast wohnt, hat er die Flaschen dann mitgenommen?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Mit Sicherheit.“ 'Alice: '„Wenn das so ist, brechen wir in den Palast ein und holen sie uns.“ 'Rote Königin: '(sarkastisch.) „Klar, weil das ja auch so einfach ist. Wie sind Jafar's Magie doch gar nich gewachsen. Alles was uns beschützen kann ist eine Armee. Meine Armee!“ 'Cyrus: '„Falls du es noch nicht weißt, deine Armee existiert nicht mehr. Deine ehemaligen Bürger werfen dich den Possenreißer zum Fraß vor.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Ich bin mir bewusst wie mein Volk über mich denkt. Dann muss ich es eben lügen strafen.“ (Schnappt sich die Flasche aus Cyrus Hand.) 'Cyrus: '„Wieso bekämpfen wir Jafar wenn wir ihn auch entwaffnen könnten? Ich und meine Brüder wurden dazu verflucht Flaschengeister zu sein. Ich muss diesen Fluch brechen.“ 'Alice '„Um sie befreien zu können.“ 'Will: '„Ich mag am liebsten die Stelle an der die Flaschengeister befreit werden. Die is' gut.“ 'Cyrus: '„Ich muss zu dem Ort an dem der Fluch ausgesprochen wurde. Vielleicht kann ich ihn dann ungeschehen machen.“ 'Alice: '„Wer hat dich mit dem Fluch belegt?“ 'Cyrus: '„Die Wächterin des Wunderbrunnens in Agrabah.“ 'Will: '„Nach Agrabah. Und wie verflixt noch mal sollen wir da hinkommen?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Wenn ein Wunderbrunnen dazu nötig ist, Wunderland hat seinen eigenen. Magisches Wasser fließt unter dem gesamten Land. Und die Wächterin des Wassers, musst du einfach nur herbeirufen.“ 'Cyrus: '„Also gut dann... gehen wir.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Und was wird passieren wenn du versagst? Jede vertane Sekunde vergrößert Jafar's Chance den letzten Flaschengeist zu finden. Das einzige was Will retten kann, ist eine Armee.“ 'Cyrus: '„Wenn meine Brüder frei sind, braucht Jafar ihn nicht mehr.“ 'Will: '„Also teilen wir uns auf.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Ja.“ 'Alle: '„Wir teilen uns auf.“ '''Szene 04: Dorf/ Gasse (Auf der Straße schlafen noch die '' Dorfbewohner vom Fest vorm Vorabend. Plötzlich wird es unnatürlich still. Schuhe klackern über das Pflaster. Eine Gestalt mit weißen Harren näher sich einem Mann der an einer Nische schläft. Sie haucht ihm ins Ohr. Er schreckt hoch.) Jabberwocky: „Hab ich dich geweckt? (Er will aufspringen aber Jabberwocky ist schon zur Stelle.) Willst du schon gehen? Nicht so schnell. (legt ihm die Hand um seine Schulter.) Erzähl mir von dem Flaschengeist. Oder möchtest du über deine beiden Kinder reden? Die im Moment von ihrer Mutter im Fluss gebadet werden. Wie könnte sie so schnell dort hingelangen fragst du dich. Wie wird sie sie töten? Und wird sie Mitleid haben mit dem Baby? Die antworten lauten: Wahnsinnig schnell, wahnsinnig langsam und Nein. Ich habe nichts übrig für Babys.“ Mann: (angsterfüllt.) „Bitte...“ Jabberwocky: '„''Schhht Jabber, Jabber, Jabber... alles was ihr Menschen tut, ist zu Jabbern. (sieht sich um.) Wo ist dieser Flaschengeist?“ 'Mann: '„Er war hier aber ich weiß nicht wo er jetzt ist.“ '''Jabberwocky: „War er allein?“ (Jabberwocky haucht ihm eine lateinische Formel ins Ohr.) Mann: '''„Dort drüben wohnt sie. Bitte, bitte töte mich nicht.“ '''Jabberwocky: „Du verstehst nicht ganz. Ich muss dich gar nicht töten du stirbst ja bereits vor Angst Tausend Tode.“ (Der Mann beginnt aus dem Ohr zu bluten. Dann fällt er Tod um. Jabberwocky geht auf das Gasthaus zu.) Szene 05: Gasthaus/ Innen (Jabberwocky tritt die Tür ein. Auf dem Boden liegt die gestorbene Lizard. Jabberwocky betrachtet sie.) Jabberwocky: (enttäuscht.) „Hach wie Schade.“ (Sie sieht sich um. Dann will sie '' gehen. Dann hält sie inne und kommt nochmal zurück stellt ihren Fuß auf eine Bank und holt aus ihrem Stiefel ein Messer. Sie summt vergnügt.)'' Szene 06: Palast der roten Königin/ Innen/ Thronsaal (Jafar wickelt misstrauisch ein Paar '' herausgeschnittene Augäpfel mit Sehnerv aus einem Tuch. Sieht zum Jabberwocky, diese räkelt sie frech auf dem Thron.)'' Jafar: '''„Was genau hast du mir da mitgebracht?“ '''Jabberwocky: „Einen Abschiedsblick. Er gehörte der letzten Herrin des Flaschengeistes. Eine Hübsche Frau. In einem Hübschen Kleid.“ Jafar: '''„Konntest du sie nicht einfach fragen wo die Flasche ist?“ '''Jabberwocky: „Sie war tot bevor ich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. (steht auf und geht um ihn herum. Setzt sich auf eine Couch.) Aber ich dachte für einen Zauberer wie dich, könnten diese Äuglein noch von nutzen sein.“ Jafar: '„Ich mag Frauen, die ein Auge für die Situation haben. Oder Vier. (''Jafar hat die Augäpfel '' in eine Schale gelegt und Schüttet blaue Flüssigkeit drauf. Dann hält er seinen Stab darüber. Spricht Latein.) „''Erblicke ''es mit deinen eigenen Augen.Kläre den Blick. (''Der Stab zischt. Eine blauer Wirbel aus Partikel erscheint in diesem ist kurz das Gesicht der roten Königin zu sehen''.) ''Sie hat den Flaschengeist.“ '''Jabberwocky: „Sind das gute Neuigkeiten? Oder Schlechte?“ Jafar: '„Bring mir die Königin.“ '''Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 08: Wald (Alice und Cyrus gehen einen Pfad entlang.) Alice: '„Freust du dich darauf deine Brüder wiederzusehen?“ '''Cyrus: '„Ja natürlich? 'Alice: '„Wie hat man euch eigentlich damals in die Flasche verbannt? Das hast du mir nie erzählt.“ 'Cyrus: '„Ach nein?“ 'Alice: '„Ich denke nicht.“ 'Cyrus: '„Weil es nicht viel zu erzählen gibt, wir waren zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.“ 'Alice: '„Ihr habt nichts getan? Nicht mal etwas dann man hätte missverstehen können?“ 'Cyrus: '„Das ist schon so lange her. Ich kann mich kaum dran erinnern. Und was bringt es alles wieder aufzuwühlen es ist geschehen. Komm schon, wenn wir uns beeilen sind wir in einer Stunde am Wunderbrunnen.“ '''Szene 09: Kaninchenbau/ außen (Will klopft an die Tür des Kaninchenbaus an.) Kaninchen: '„Niemand zu Hause.“ '''Will: '(stöhnt.) „Komm Kaninchen hab dich nicht so.“ 'Kaninchen: '(Off.) „Hier gibt’s kein Kaninchen. Nur eine glückliche Familie die gemeinsame Stunden geniest. - Allein!“ 'Will: '„Wir brauchen nicht länger als eine Minute.“ 'Kaninchen: '(Off.) „Zeit ist ein kostbares Gut Herzbube. Eine Minute besteht aus 60 Sekunden. Also aus 60.000 Millisekunden. Weißt die was ich in 60.000 Millisekunden alles schaffe?“ 'Will: '„Du genießt deine Millisekunden nur weil ich deine Familie habe also mach die Tür auf.“ 'Kaninchen: '(seuftzt.) „Na schön was willst du?“ 'Will: '„Es ist' völlig egal was ich w ill es geht darum was sie will." (Die Rote Königen tritt hinter Will hervor.) 'Kaninchen: '„Was?...“ (Panische läuft das Kaninchen in seinen Bau.) '''Szene 10: Kaninchenbau/ Innen (Will und die rote Königin betreten den Bau. Das Kaninchen versteckt siech hinter einem Sofa.) Rote Königin: '„Ich werd dir nichts tun hab keine Angst Kaninchen.“ '''Kaninchen: '„Ihr habt mir bereits meine Frau, meine Kinder, und meine Ehre genommen. Was wollt ihr den jetzt noch von mir Königin?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Deine Vergebung. (unsicher schaut das Kaninchen hinter seinem Versteck hervor.) Meine Taten kann ich nicht ungeschehen machen. Und ich kann dir nichts anbieten das deinen Verlust ausgleichen würde. Aber du sollst wissen wie Leid es mit tut. Furchtbar Leid.“ '''Kaninchen: „Was geschehen ist ist geschehen. (komm hervor.) Wieso ist es wichtig das ich euch vergebe?“ Rote Königin: '''„Weil ich dringend deine Hilfe brauche.“ '''Kaninchen: „Wobei denn?“ Rote Königin: '''„Die Königin zu werden die das Volk verdient hat. Ich will Jafar besiegen und das Wunderland zurückerobern aber nicht für mich, sondern für alle Bewohner. Und ich bitte dich ihnen zu sagen das sie mir Vertrauen können.“ '''Kaninchen: „Äh, hat sie jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?“ Will: „Sie will sich ändern.“ Kaninchen: „Ohoho!“ Will: „Ob sie dazu im Stande ist oder nicht wird mann sehen.“ Kaninchen: „Unglücklicherweise ist der Kampf gegen Jafar inzwischen euer kleinstes Problem.“ Rote Königin: '''„Wieso das?“ '''Kaninchen: „Jafar, hat den Jabberwocky befreit.“ Rote Königin: '''„Wie ähm...“ '''Will: „Was ist ein Jabberwocky?“ Rote Königin: '''„Aber wie war das möglich?“ '''Kaninchen: „Ich weiß nicht wie oder wieso ich weiß nur das er frei ist.“ Will: „Ist das schlimm oder?“ Kaninchen: „Ich nehme an ihr wollt das ich euch aus dem Wunderland bringe bevor er euch findet.“ Will: „Das nenn ich eine Exeellente... Rote Königin: '''„NEIN WIR WERDEN NICHT GEHEN!“ '''Will: „Wie gehen nicht.“ Rote Königin: '''„Ich habe gesagt ich werde das Wunderland retten das war Ernst gemeint. Der Jabberwocky ist ein Grund mehr hier zu bleiben und zu kämpfen. Kaninchen ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen aber wenn dir das Wunderland wie es war und wieder sein kann am Herzen liegt, dann solltest du mir unbedingt helfen. Verkünde allen Bewohnern in allen Winkeln des Landes das wir den Kampf um das Wunderland schon bald aufnehmen werden.“ '''Szene 11: Wald (Will und die rote Königin gehen durch den Wald.) Rote Königin: '''„Beeil dich will. Wir müssen Alice und Cyrus finden und sie warnen.“ '''Will: „Noch mal zu diesem Jabberdingsda.“ Rote Königin: '''„Wenn der Jabberwocky frei ist es hier draußen für keinen von uns mehr sicher.“ '''Will: „So weit ich das erkennen kann sind wir aber grade hier draußen.“ Rote Königin: '''„Hab keine Angst hörst du?“ '''Will: „Dann mach mir aber keine.“ Rote Königin: '''„Will, ich meine es ernst. Der Jabberwocky lebt von Angst. Er kann sie wittern.“ '''Will: „Wieso haben wir uns dann nicht vom Kaninchen aus dem Wunderland bringen lassen?“ Rote Königin: '''„Na weil Jafar es sonst vernichten wird.“ '''Will: „Sag mir die Wahrheit. Das Kaninchen hat dir vielleicht geglaubt aber es kennt dich nicht so gut wie ich. Du rührst doch keinen Finger außer es dient deiner Bequemlichkeit. Was willst du also?“ Rote Königin: '''„Wie ich schon sagte Will. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich wollte die Vergangenheit ändern damit wir uns versöhnen und hab stattdessen die Zukunft zerstört. Es geht mir wirklich nicht darum es mir Bequem zu machen. Weil ich es nie wieder bequem haben werde. Nicht wen du nicht bei mir bist. Aber – aber ich kann's für alle anderen bequemer machen. Das geht aber nur wen wir Jafar loswerden.“ '''Will: „Glaubst du wirklich das funktioniert? (plötzlich wird es ganz still. Die Königin steht wie erstarrt.) Was denn? Hast du was gehört?“ Rote Königin: '''„Ich höre gar nichts. Bitte geh in deine Flasche.“ '''Will: „W- Das kannst du vergessen das war...“ Rote Königin: '„DAS WAR KEINE BITTE DAS WAR EIN BEFEHL NA LOS FLASCHENGEIST! (''Will wird in die Flasche gezogen.) Bedanken kannst du dich später. (schnell versteckt sie die Flasche in ein paar Büschen.) KOMM RAUS. MACH SCHON. ZEIG DICH. (Jabberwocky tritt langsam hinter einem Baum hervor. Die Königin fährt herum aber hinter ihr steht niemand. Ihr Herz klopft laut.) WO VERSTECKTS DU DICH?!“ (Der Jabberwocky taucht langsam direkt neben ihr auf.) 'Jabberwocky: '(Off.) „Seit gegrüßt Majestät.“ (Ausblende. Die Königin dreht sich um, die Hand für einen Zauber erhoben, aber auch diesmal sieht sie niemanden.) 'Jabberwocky: '(Off.) „Dann müsst ihr euch schon besser anstellen.“ (lacht.) 'Rote Königin: '„Was ist den los? Hast du Angst? Jabberwocky!“ 'Jabberwocky: '(Off lacht.) „Nicht ich bin diejenige die zittert. Ich fühle eure Alpträume.“ (Die Königin zerbricht einen Stock und '' zaubert sich so ein Schwert. Lachen des Jabberwocky's. Die Königin schlägt wild in der Luft herum.)'' 'Jabberwocky: '(Off.) „Ich kann eurer Grauen schmecken. Eure Angst. Eure Angst das ich die Flasche finde. (lacht. Sing sang.) Ich weiß was das ihr nicht wisst. Ich hab sie schon längst gefunden.“ (Zornig rammt die Königin dem '' Jabberwocky ihr Schwert in den Bauch und stößt das Schwert in den Baum hinter ihn Jabberwocky sackt zusammen. Die Königin lacht unsicher, manisch. Jabberwocky schaut unbekümmert. Dann lacht sie. Lasziv streckt sie ihren Körper vom Baum weg und lässt das Schwert mit griff ende durch ihren Körper gleiten. Sie hat nicht eine Kratzer. Die Königin atmetn flach wie ein Welpe. Jabberwocky äfft sie nach.)'' 'Jabberwocky: '(Off.) „Es gibt nur ein Schwert das mich verletzen kann.“ (Mit bloßen Fäusten will die Königin auf Jabberwocky los. Diese fängt ihre Schlaghand locker ab.) 'Jabberwocky: '(Off.) „Aber dein's leider nicht.“ (Jabberwocky verpasst ihr eine Kopfnuss und nockt sie aus. Dann holt sie die Flasche hervor.) 'Jabberwocky: '(Off.) „Komm mein Flaschengeist. Jetzt fängt der Spaß erst an.“ (Kniet sich neben die Königin.) '''Szene 12: Die 2 Roten Türen I Alice: ' „Laut dieser Karte müsste der Wunderbrunnen direkt vor uns liegen.“ (''Vor innen steht ein Ritter. Links und recht von ihm steht jeweils eine identische rote Tür.) 'Alice: ' „Was in aller Welt... (tritt näher.) Verzeihung Sir wir wollten nur...“ '''Ritter: „Zwei Türen säume einen Steinernen Weg um, und der Reisenden ist stets bemüht, herauszufinden welche ihm zum Brunnen führt und welche ins verderben zieht. Die falsche Wahl beschert den sicheren Tod. Versagen wird bestraft, eh man sich's versieht.“ Cyrus: „Das ist wohl so eine art Rätsel.“ Alice: ' „Hört... edler Ritter, wir befinden uns auf auf einer wichtigen Mission helft uns und wir werden euch auf ewig dankbar sein. (''Der Ritter zuckt nicht mal mit der Wimper.) Es ist nicht besonders höflich jemanden zu ignorieren. Ihr solltet antworten wenn man euch anspricht. Er reagiert einfach nicht.“ '''Cyrus: „Wir haben keine Zeit für Spielchen gehen wir drum rum.“ (Cyrus knallt gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere.) Alice: ''' „Er meinst ernst. Wir müssen herausfinden welche die richtige Tür ist.“ '''Cyrus: „Wie?“ Alice: ''' „Ein kleiner Hinweis vielleicht?“ '''Cyrus: „ANTWORTET UNS!“ Alice: ''' „Ich glaube nicht da es was bringt ihn anzuschreien.“ '''Cyrus: „Ich bin es Leid das andere über mein Schicksal entscheiden. Dauernd sagt mir jemand was ich darf und was nicht. Ich dachte wenn ich endlich aus der Flache raus bin dann... es tut mir Leid Alice aber, es muss noch einen anderen Weg geben.“ Alice: ' „Ich wünschte es gäbe einen anderen Weg. Aber manchmal muss man, nehmen was das Leben einem gibt.“ (''Cyrus schaut nachdenklich.) 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 14: Die 2 Roten Türen II Alice: „Zwei Türen. Eine führt zum Wunderbrunnen,während die andere ins verderben zieht ist das richtig? Welches verderben? Ihr wollt keine meiner Fragen beantworten?“ Ritter: „Ja.“ Alice: „Also doch?“ Ritter: „Nein.“ Alice: „Ihr habt es gerade getan. Ihr antwortet nur mit ja oder nein.“ Ritter: „Nein.“ Alice: „War das ein Nein?“ Ritter: „Nein.“ Cyrus: „Das ist doch lächerlich. Es gibt sicher noch einen anderen Weg.“ Alice: „Gibt’s einen anderen Weg?“ Ritter: „Ja.“ Cyrus: „Gut. Frag ihn wo der ist.“ Alice: „Warte. Du wolltest außen rumlaufen und es hat nicht funktioniert. Er lügt.“ Cyrus: ' „Was?“ '''Alice: ' „Das ist das Rätsel. Ihr seit ein Lügner richtig?“ '''Ritter: „Nein.“ Alice: „Das bedeutet. ja.“ (Tritt an die Linke Tür.) Alice: „Führt mich diese Tür zum Wunderbrunnen?“ Ritter: „Ja.“ (Geht zur rechten Tür.) Alice: „Ich danke euch vielmals.“ (Alice öffnet sie. Dahinter kommt ein '' Garten zum Vorschein. Und in der Mitte ein Pavillon mit einem Teich darunter. Der Ritter wird durchsichtig und verschwindet.)'' Cyrus: „Du hast es geschafft.“ Alice: „Rätsel sind meine Stärke.“ Cyrus: „Und nicht deine einzige.“ Alice: „Was stimmt nicht mein geliebter? Du hast was, ich spüre es schon den ganzen Tag.“ Cyrus: „Ich kann nicht-“ Alice: „Natürlich du kannst mir alles sagen Cyrus.“ Cyrus: „Na gut. Ich will nicht das du weiter mitkommst. Ich muss das hier alleine tun.“ Alice: „Was?“ Cyrus: „Das ist mein Fluch den ich zu brechen habe.“ Alice: „Aber ich-ich, dachte das...“ Cyrus: „Wieso musst du so Dickköpfig sein!? Bitte Verzeih.“ Alice: „Ist schon gut. Geh einfach.“ (Cyrus geht durch durch Tür. Alice sieht ihm nach.) Szene 15: Palast der roten Königin/ Innen/ Kerker I (Die Königin kommt zu sich. Verschwommen nimmt sie Will wahr.) Rote Königin: „Will.“ Jafar: „Gut. Du bist wach.“ (Sofort wird der Königin klar wo sie '' ist. Im Kerker in einem Käfig. Sie und Will sind mit Gurten an zwei Stühle gefesselt. Sie rüttelt vergebens daran.)'' Jafar: „Anastasia und Will, wiedervereint nach so langer Zeit. Ist es denn genauso wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?“ Rote Königin: „Du kannst dir das überflüssige Geschwätz sparen Jafar. Oder ist das deine Vorstellung von Folter?“ Jafar: „Nein zu eurem Leidwesen, schwebt mir da etwas anderes vor.“ Rote Königin: „Wir hatten das doch alles schon einmal und wissen wie es endet. Die drei Wünsche des Flaschengeistes gehören mir. Damit dein Zauber wirkt muss ich alle drei aussprechen um ihn wider in seine Flasche zu schicken.“ Jafar: „Ich hätte es nicht besser formulieren können.“ Rote Königin: „Und du hast nichts womit du mir drohen könntest. Du kannst mich nicht töten und Will auch nicht.“ Jafar: „Wieder richtig.“ Rote Königin: „Du bist wohl nicht mehr am Zug Jafar. Binde mich doch einfach los. Wir beide könnten doch eine Vereinbarung treffen. Oder ist dir unsere Partnerschaft denn gar nichts mehr wert gewesen?“ Jafar: „Ich hatte eine Partnerin. Einst vor langer Zeit. Ihr Name war Amara. Sie war wundervoll, und dir sehr ähnlich. Und genau wie du, glaubte sie fest an Kooperation. Unglücklicherweise wurden wir uns nicht einig wie wir, unsere Ziele am Besten erreichen also... (sieht den Kopf seines Schlangenstabes an. Die Augen glühen rot.) Fand ich eine andere... Verwendung für sie.“ Rote Königin: „Rührend.“ Jafar: „Ich bekomme grundsätzlich was ich will. Du wirst diese Wünsche aussprechen auf welche Weise auch immer. Was als nächstes passiert, wird entweder schmerzhaft oder, schrecklich schmerzhaft. Wähle mit bedacht. Auch Amara musste erfahren... das manches Schicksal schlimmer ist als der Tod.“ Will: „Du hast ihn gehört. Sprich deinen Wunsch aus.“ Rote Königin: '''„Ich kann nicht.“ '''Will: „Doch natürlich. Wünsch dir das er aus dem Wunderland verschwindet.“ (Jafar stößt Will mit dem Stuhl an die Käfigwand.) Rote Königin: „Jafar, ich wünsche mir das du-“ (Jaffar nimmt ihr die Stimme. Sie schreit tonlos.) Jafar: „Das mit uns. Hätte niemals funktioniert. Herzchen. Aber mach dir nichts draus. Ich bin drüber weg. Ich habe jemand neues gefunden. Jemand, vielversprechenden. (öffnen einer Tür ist zu hören.) Und ich glaube, ihr seit euch schon begegnet.“ (Jabberwocky kommt langsam um den Käfig herum. Streicht mit der Hand langsam über die Stäbe.) Jafar: „Wir brauchen ihre Wünsche. Hör nicht auf ehe sie gebrochen ist.“ Szene 16: Wunschbrunnen I (Cyrus bahnt sich seinen Weg durch '' hohes Gras. Er erreicht den Pavillon, betritt ihn und lässt seine Hände etwas Wasser aufnehmen. Sofort taucht Nyx aus dem Wasser auf.)'' Nyx: „Du schon wieder. Bist du gekommen um noch mehr Wasser zu stehlen?“ Cyrus: „Ich will dein Wasser nicht.“ Nyx: „Und was willst du stattdessen?“ Cyrus: „Ich flehe um deine Gnade.“ Nyx: „Du solltet doch wirklich am besten wissen das ich nie jemandem Gnade zu teil werden lasse. Der sie nicht verdient hat.“ Cyrus: „Bitte, ich flehe dich an.“ Nyx: „Alles geschieht aus einem bestimmten Grund. Aber du wirst erst mit der Zeit verstehen aus welchem Grund.“ Wonderland (Gegenwart): Szene 18: Wunschbrunnen II Cyrus: „Ein Wunsch hat mich aus der Flasche und von dem Fluch befreit. Jetzt da ich frei bin bitte ich dich um deine Gnade. Nicht für mich, sondern für meine Brüder. (Alice schleicht sich durch das Gras heran und belauscht die Szene.) Sie sind unschuldig.“ Nyx: „Sie haben mich bestohlen genau wie du.“ Cyrus: „Doch nur weil ich sie darum gebeten hatte. Weil ich es von ihnen verlangt hatte. Es war meine Schuld. Ich war ein Narr, und Arrogant. Aber jetzt versteh ich es. Nach all der Zeit in der ich anderen Arroganten Narren ihre Wünsche erfüllt habe weiß ich nun das es kein entkommen gibt. Das dass Leben manchmal so ist... wie es ist. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Bestrafe meine Brüder nicht für meine Arroganz. Bitte... (Geht vor ihr auf die Knie.) ich flehe dich an. Befreie sie von ihrem Fluch.“ Nyx: „Nur wen du mir mein Wasser zurückbringst. Kann ich sie davon befreien.“ Cyrus: „Ich kann es nicht zurückbringen. Wir haben es vor über Hundert Jahren unserer Mutter gegeben die inzwischen sicher Tod ist.“ Nyx: „Nein. Eure Mutter lebt.“ Cyrus: „Das kann unmöglich sein.“ Nyx: „Bring das Wasser zurück. Denn erst dann wird sich der Fluch auflösen lassen.“ Cyrus: „Sag mir wo ich sie finde. (Nyx taucht wortlos ab.) Nein warte bitte nicht! Sag mir wo sie ist warte komm zurück. Wo ist sie? Komm zurück.“ Wonderland (Gegenwart): Szene 20: Palast der roten Königin/ Innen/ Kerker II Jabberwocky: '''„Faszinierend. Oder nicht? Von außen betrachtet ist sie nichts besonderes. Nichts als eine gewöhnliche Flasche. Aber der Inhalt, ist kostbarer als... Gold. Ganz genauso wie dein Köpfchen. Nicht besonders interessant von außen betrachte aber umso spannender der Inhalt. Wen ich nur tief genug grabenwürde, würde ich ganz bestimmt, kostbare... schätze darin finden. Also, finden wir es einfach raus. Einverstanden? Kleines Schweinchen, kleines Schweinchen lass mich doch rein.“ '''Will: „Bleib standhaft Anna du weißt sie kann dir nichts tun.“ Jabberwocky: '„Ich will dir nichts tun. Im Gegenteil ich will dir helfen. Du hast schon so sehr leiden müssen. Du hast dein leben lang Angst gehabt nicht wahr? Du glaubst wen der Pince dich anstelle deiner Stiefschwester erwählt hätte, deine Mutter dich geliebt hätte, und jetzt fürchtest du das die liebe für dich auf immer verloren ist. Und diese tiefe dunkle Höhle in deinem Herzen, auf ewig leer bleibt. Eine grausame Erinnerung, an das Leben das du hättest haben können. (''lacht.) Fühlst du's? Kannst du mich in deinem Köpfchen fühlen? Wie ich von einem Zimmer ins nächste wandle... Ich kann alles sehen. Einfach alles. Tief in dir herrscht die Dunkelheit. Sie ist wie eine Seuche. (Die Königin weint lautlos. Jafar hält sich bereit.) Sie lässt dich verfaulen von innen nach außen. Du bist vor der, einzigen Liebe die du je hattest davon gelaufen und jetzt fürchtest du... sie niemals zurück zu bekommen. (Jabberwocky blickt zu Jafar dieser nickt zustimmend.) Du und ich wir haben etwas gemeinsam. Denn wir beide... wissen ganz genau wer... du, bist. Und es versetzt dich in Angst und Schrecken. (Eine Träne lauft ihr über die Wange.) Denn es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er es auch herausfindet. Du wirst seine Liebe nie zurückgewinnen können. Aber das willst du ja auch gar nicht. Nicht wahr? Sonst hättest du dich sicher nicht vor all diesen Jahren für die Krone entschieden. Deine Wahl wahr die richtige. Triff sie erneut. Wünsch dir... deine kostbare, kostbare Krone zurück. Nur zu. Wünsch dir deine Krone und all dein leiden, wird zu ende sein.“ '''Will: „Tu's nicht Anna. (Jafar fügt Will mit Magie schmerzen zu.) Ahhh!“ Jabberwocky: '„Ah, wünsch dir deine Krone. Und auch sein leiden, wird zu ende sein.“ (''Jafar gibt der Königin ihre Stimme zurück.) '''Rote Königin: „Ich wünsche...“ Jabberwocky: '''„Na los.“ '''Rote Königin: „Ich wünsche mir meine Krone.“ (Weint. Ein Windhauch durchweht sie. Das rote Diadem erscheint auf ihrem Kopf.) Jabberwocky: '''„Guut. Und jetzt wünsch dir deine... Juwelen... tu es.“ '''Rote Königin: „Ich wünsche mir dir Juwelen.“ (An ihren Fingern tauchen einzelnd Ringe mit Edelsteinen auf. Sie kämpft mit den Tränen.) Jabberwocky: '''„Sieht sie nicht wunderschön aus? Und jetzt... wünsch dir das ich aufhöre.“ '''Will: Nein.“ Jabberwocky: '„Komm schon. '''Rote Königin: '(flüstert ihr ins Ohr.) „Ich wünsche mir das du aufhörst.“ (Will wird in Orangen Rauch gehüllt und in die Flasche gezogen.) 'Jafar: ' „Wunsch erfüllt. Ich sagte es ja. Ich bekomme immer was ich will.“ '''Szene 21: Kerkerzelle der Roten Königin (Die Königin sitzt total traumatisiert/ Katatonisch in ihrer Zelle.) Tweedel: „Eurer Majestät. Bitte verzeiht. Ich wollte schon früher kommen aber ich hab mich in den Katakomben versteckt. Wenn Jafar wüsste das ich mich hier aufhalte. Ich hab hier etwas für euch. Es ist nicht viel, aber immerhin in Anbetracht der Umstände. Jetzt können wir diesen Ort zusammen verlassen. Es muss einen Weg geben, ich kann euer Verlies öffnen.“ Rote Königin: „Wieso tust du das?“ Tweedel: „Weil ihr die Königin seit. Eurer Majestät.“ Rote Königin: „Nein nicht mehr.“ Rote Königin: „Du musst Alice und Cyrus warnen. Finde sie und sag ihnen das nun alles zu ende ist. Jafar hat den Jabberwocky freigelassen er hat Will und alle drei Flaschen. Es ist aus mit dem Wunderland und ich bin Schuld. Sag den beiden das sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden und nicht zurückblicken sollen.“ Tweedel: „Und was wird aus euch?“ Rote Königin: „Vergiss mich einfach.“ Szene 22: Wunschbrunnen II Cyrus: ' „Alice.“ '''Alice: ' „Ich dachte du brauchst vielleicht Hilfe.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Du bist mir gefolgt. Wie viel hast du gesehen?“ 'Alice: ' „Warum hast du nichts gesagt? 'Cyrus: ' „Weil ich... Angst hatte dich zu verlieren.“ 'Alice: ' „Cyrus...“ 'Cyrus: ' „Ich bin Schuld an allem was hier passiert ist. Verstehst du? Dem Fluch, den Flaschen, Jafar. An all deinem Leid, das ist die Strafe für die Fehler die ich gemacht habe.“ 'Alice: ' „Jeder hat etwas getan was er lieber ungeschehen machen würde. Jeder macht Fehler Cyrus.“ 'Cyrus: ' „Du nicht.“ 'Alice: ' „Ich hab uns aufgegeben. Bevor Will und das Kaninchen mich ins Wunderland gebracht haben. Bevor sie gesagt haben das du lebst, ich war in einer Nervenheilanstalt. Und habe eingewilligt das man... eine Prozedur durchführt. Mit der die Erinnerung ans Wunderland... und an dich... für immer ausgelöscht worden wäre. Ich wollte alles vergessen was mit dir zu tun hat. Was zwischen uns geschehen ist. Die Erinnerung tat zu weh.“ (Sie umarmen sich.) 'Cyrus: ' „Du hast dich in einen Flaschengeist verliebt Alice. Was wen die Flasche mich zu einem Besseren Mann gemacht hat? Und jetzt ohne Flasche...“ 'Alice: ' „Das darfst du nicht mal denken Cyrus. Wenn wir unser ganzes Leben nur in die Vergangenheit blicken, werden wir unsere gemeinsame Zukunft niemals genießen können. (lacht.) Was ist denn?“ 'Cyrus: ' „Mir hat mal jemand gesagt es gäbe für alles einen Grund. Und jetzt beginne ich allmählich daran zu glauben.“ 'Alice: ' „Komm jetzt. Wenn deine Mutter tatsächlich noch lebt musst du sie suchen. Es wird Zeit das wir uns kennenlernen.“ '''Szene 23: Palast der Roten Königin/ Innen/ Thronsaal II Jafar: „Du dachtest ich schaff das nicht allein Amara. Da hast du dich wohl geirrt.“ Jabberwocky: '''„Ach wirklich? Ich meine mich zu erinnern das du mich freigelassen hast damit ich dir, unter die Arme greife.“ '''Jafar: „Und ich meine mich zu erinnern dir ein Schwert aus den Eingeweiden gezogen zuhaben. Etwas das ich auch rückgängig machen könnte. Bald habe ich alles was ich mir je gewünscht habe. Und dann gibt es niemanden auf diese Welt oder irgendeiner anderen Welt, der mich noch aufhalten kann. Also gut Fangen wir an.“ Fortsetzung Folgt... Kategorie:Wonderland (Gegenwart)